Goro vs. Machamp
Venage237= Goro vs. Machamp is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Goro from the Mortal Kombat series, and Machamp from the Pokémon series. Description Mortal Kombat vs. Pokémon. Today two four-armed brutes are going to battle each other to see who is the stronger opponent. But which one? The Former Champion of Mortal Kombat, or The Superpower Pokémon? Interlude Boomstick: For the next two Death Battles, we are going to do something special. Wiz: We are going to have two Death Battles involving four-armed brutes. This Death Battle will focus on the male Four-Armed Brutes. Boomstick: And next time we will focus on the female four-armed brutes. Goro, the former champion of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Machamp the Superpower Pokémon, and the final evolution of the Machop line. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Goro Wiz: Mortal Kombat is a massive tournament held every 50 years. And for 500 years, one combatant remained champion of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: The champion is the Shokan known as Goro. Goro appears with a human skull in one of his hands, and crushes it. Boomstick: Wiz? What exactly is a Shokan? Wiz: Well, in the Mortal Kombat Universe, Shokans are a mighty race of half-human, half-dragons, and it's common to see these beings to be large in size, and commonly have four arms. Boomstick: Holy Shit! I want to be a Shokan! Wiz: And when it comes to the Shokans, Goro is among one of the strongest. Born roughly 2000 years ago, Goro is the son of King Gorbak, and Queen Mai. Boomstick: So, Goro is the prince of the Shokans, right? Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. Anyway, after attending his first Mortal Kombat Tournament, Goro managed to become the reigning champion, after killing the Great Kung Lao. Boomstick: Wait! That guy with the bladed hat attended Mortal Kombat before? Wiz: No, no, no. That's just Kung Lao. The Great Kung Lao was the original Kung Lao who was killed by Goro. To which, the Kung Lao who's friends with Liu Kang is the descendant of the Great Kung Lao. Boomstick: Ooooo-kkkayyyy then. Wiz: After killing the Great Kung Lao, and became the newest champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro kept winning the Mortal Kombat Tournaments, until he won nine games in a row. Boomstick: And for some reason, Goro decided to ally himself with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn and help them take over Earthrealm. And with one victory away, Goro waited in his lair to fight his final opponent and win his 10th Mortal Kombat Tournament. Wiz: Unfortunately, his final opponent was Liu Kang, who ended up humiliating Goro in Mortal Kombat, and saving Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's army. After which, Goro declared that he would kill Liu Kang for both humiliating him, and breaking his record. Boomstick: Being a Shokan, Goro possesses supernatural strength, durability and endurance. And despite his large size, Goro is surprisingly agile. Wiz: For combat, it seems that Goro favors in two various martial arts; The Shokan fighting style, which focuses on strength, while using his fours arms for combat. Boomstick: Wiz, I think it's safe to say that nearly every Shokan uses this combat style. Wiz: And then there's the Kuatan fighting style, which focuses on a brutal fighting style. This combat style was apparently named after the great Shokan city Kuatan. Though nowadays, Goro seems to prefer using the Shokan fighting style over Kuatan. And because he's part dragon, Goro can generate fire in various ways, with his favorite apparently being generating fireballs from his fists. Boomstick: He's also capable of leaping in the air and smashing his opponent directly underneath them. This is even capable of penetrating their defenses. Though the only downside is that he aims where his opponent's were rather than where they are going to be. Wiz: And not only does Goro possess great strength, he also carries two pairs of Dragon Fang. Boomstick: WHAT!? DRAGON FANGS!? You mean he literally ripped out the fangs of a dragon!? Wiz: Actually, that's never explained. But the Dragon Fangs are gauntlets with a razor sharp blade on each of them. Though Goro is not the only one who possesses these weapons since they are the staple for the Shokan. Boomstick: And much like every Kombatant in Mortal Kombat, Goro can perform multiple fatalities. He can push his opponent's head through their body, which end up where the stomach was. Wiz: He can also rip off his opponent's head, and then rips the head into four pieces. Boomstick: And then there's my personal favorite, Goro grabs the opponent with his upper hands and rips off the enemy's legs with his bottom hands. He then proceeds by flipping them upside down and rips off their arms, and then finishes them off by vertically rips the body in half. DAMN!!! Wiz: Goro is one of the most deadly opponents in the Mortal Kombat lore. He managed to win nine Mortal Kombat Tournaments in a row... Boomstick: And proved to be the CHEAPEST fighters in the first MK game! Wiz: But despite him being a deadly threat, he still lost to various characters, which include Liu Kang, Kano, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Taven, and even lost to the descendant of the Great Kung Lao.... Kung Lao. And during the Battle of Armageddon, Goro was killed by an anonymous fighter, sometime before the pyramid rose up. Boomstick: That is, until Raiden reversed time, and altered the events leading to that battle. And even when the timeline was altered, Goro has had rotten luck. He still lost to Liu Kang, and even lost to a Cyber Sub-Zero, with Kintaro was aiding Goro with the fight. And let's not forget his humiliation when he fought Kotal Kahn. Wiz: After Kotal Kahn defeated Goro, instead of killing the prince, Kahn decided sliced off all four of Goro's arms. And because of this, this leads to Goro's biggest flaw; he's incredibly arrogant. Boomstick: Yeah, you'd figure that if someone's been around for 2000 years, and been a Mortal Kombat champion 9 times in a row, he would take a fight more serious. But his arrogance, and princely pride constantly result in his multiple losses. Wiz: Let's hope that his arrogance doesn't affect on how he fights. Goro: I will give you a warrior's death. Machamp Wiz: It is Pokémon number 68. It has strength to not only deliver powerful punches, but it can also deliver those same punches at rapid speeds. This Pokémon; is the Superpower Pokémon Machamp. Boomstick: This Pokémon is every teenage girls' fantasy. Big Muscles. Four Arms that have muscles to spare, standing at 5'03"... Wait what? This Pokémon is only 5'03"? Wiz: Well, yeah. Machamp may not be the tallest Fighting-Type Pokémon, but he makes it up in raw power. In fact, both Machamp's moves and abilities seems focus on dealing heavy damage, while at the same time, making himself stronger. For abilities, Machamp has Guts, which increases Machamp's strength if it has a stasis problem like burns or poison. Boomstick: No Guard allows Machamp to hit his opponent regardless on whether they are underground, or in the air. Though sadly, the opponent can hit the one with the ability. Wiz: And then there's Machamp's hidden ability; Steadfast. Steadfast raises the user's speed if the Pokémon get's flinched. And as for Machamp's moves, no bigger example of Machamp increasing his strength is him using the move Bulk Up. Boomstick: Bulk Up is a fighting type move that increases the users attack and defense power, every time he uses it. There's also Low Sweep. While it may not be the strongest Fighting Type Move, it's capable of lowering the opponent's speed every time it hits. Wiz: And the reason why it's capable of doing do is because the user aims for the legs, or rather the lower portions of the body. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, Legs are one the most important body parts. They support all the weight one carries. So the more you weigh, the more you legs have to support. And if the legs get weaken, much like how the main support of a building gets weaken, the body will collapse. Boomstick: Well.... that must suck. Wiz: It does suck...... In fact, Machamp also knows another version of Low Sweep known as Low Kick, in which it's attack is determined on how heavy the opponent is. So, say if Machamp's opponent were to weigh about as much as Snorlax, which weighs over 1000lbs, then Low Kick can do massive damage. Boomstick: Good thing I don't weigh that much. I don't want to collapse like a weakened building. Wiz: Right...... Anyway, other moves that Machamp are capable of learning is Cross Chop. This is one of Machamp's strongest moves, as it as a higher chance of Critical Hits. But one of Machamp's strangest moves he can learn by leveling up, in which I might add, recently learned in Generation VI, is Dual Chop. Boomstick: What's so special about Dual Chop? Wiz: Dual Chop is a Dragon-Type Move that guarantees to hit the opponent twice, if the move successfully hits. Boomstick: That doesn't seem all that special, Wiz. Wiz: Machamp is a powerhouse through and through. In fact according to the Pokédex entries, Machamp is capable of lifting an entire mountain with one arm. And remember when I said that Machamp is capable of delivering multiple punches in a couple of seconds? Boomstick: Uh-Huh. Wiz: Well, according to some of the Pokédex Entries, Machamp is capable of performing 1000 punches in just two seconds. If Machamp is capable of doing said feat, he would have to throw 125 punches with each arm per second. Now, normally it takes an average human anywhere from 1/4 of a second to 1/2 of a second to perform a punch. So in order for Machamp to throw 1000 punches in 2 seconds, that would mean that Machamp can deliver an average of one punch per 1/125ths of a second, making him 125 times faster than normal human being. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!! But, if that's the case, then why does Machamp have rather low speed? Wiz: I think the speed their referring to is Machamp's running speed, not the speed of his punches. But, with that in mind, Machamp is not without his flaws. Because he's a Pure Fighting Type, Machamp is weak against Flying, Psychic, and Fairy Type Moves. Luckily for Machamp, he does have fairly decent defenses, so he is capable of defending himself. And because he focuses a lot on Fighting Type Moves, Machamp does have some issues dealing with Ghost-Type Pokémon. Boomstick: I can definitely tell you one thing though Wiz. Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: If a pro wrestler went up against Machamp, he's be hospitalized in a matter of seconds..... if not killed in a matter of seconds. Machamp Preforms Battle Cry. Death Battle (The scene begins at a Mortal Kombat Tournament, hosted by Shang Tsung. The tournament has reached the climax. All but one combatant has either defeated or killed. The last combatant standing, ready to fight the champion is Machamp.) Shang Tsung: Combatants, you have all fought bravely. And yet only one stands. One who must face the reigning champion in order to become the Mortal Kombat Champion; Machamp! Machamp walks towards the fighting arena, and flexes his muscles indicating that he's ready. Shang Tsung: Your final opponent is the Shokan; Goro. Just then a portal appeared from underneath Machamp, which send him falling into Goro's lair. Machamp drop into Goro's lair, but quickly gets back up. As Machamp is searching for his opponent, Goro appeared from the shadows. Goro: So, you are my latest opponent. You're an unusual looking Shokan. Machamp: Machamp! Goro: So your name is Machamp, am I correct? Machamp: Ma-CHAMP!!! Goro: Is that all you can say? It doesn't matter. This is Mortal Kombat. Where one will live to fight another day, while the other must die. Machamp: Machamp! Machamp gets into a fighting position. Goro: I shall give you a warrior's death. Fight Goro proceeded to walk towards Machamp. While Goro is making his way toward Machamp, Machamp uses Bulk Up to increase his attack and defense. Goro then proceeded to charge at Machamp an proceeded to deliver a couple of punches. Machamp managed to grab both of Goro's right hands, attempted to punch Goro as well. Goro managed to block Machamp's attack by grabbing Machamp's right hands. The two are at a standstill. During the standstill, both Goro and Machamp attempted to crush each other's hand. As Goro is about to crush Machamp's right hands, Machamp used Bulk Up again to increase his muscle mass, thus increasing his strength and preventing Goro from crushing Machamp's hands. And with the added strength, Machamp managed to crush Goro's right hands. In pain, Goro let go of Machamp's right hands. With that window of opportunity, Machamp proceeded to punch Goro in the face several times, and flipped him around. Goro managed to get back up, but as he got back up, Machamp used Low Sweep, and successfully hit Goro's legs. Because of his injured legs, Goro's speed was lowered. Enraged, Goro unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Machamp. Machamp managed to block the barrage. Goro then proceeded to leap upwards, and landed on top of Machamp, and stomping on him several times. Goro then grabbed Machamp, and slammed him to the ground. Believing that her seriously injured Machamp, Goro flexed his muscles, revealing his arrogance. However, Machamp quickly got up and grabbed Goro by wrapping his lower arms around Goro. Goro struggles to break free, but in the progress, Machamp uses Cross Chop at Goro's chest. The Cross Chop did some serious damage towards Goro. Goro eventually managed to break free from Machamp's grip, and unleashed a barrage of punches at Machamp. The hits were successful, however, Machamp was barely effected by Goro's onslaught. Goro: How is this possible? Machamp cracks his knuckles and proceeds to perform a thousand punches. As Machamp is about to deliver the one thousand punches, the fight goes in slow motion to the point where we can see all 1000 punches. Machamp delivered a thousand punches at Goro. As he made it to punch 999, Machamp deliver a powerful 1000 punch, sending Goro flying. Exhausted and weakened, Goro tries to get back up. But as soon as he got up, he spots Machamp charging towards Goro. As Machamp reached Goro, he grabbed him, and proceeded to perform Dual Chop at the weakened prince of the Shokan. The first of the Dual Chop cause Goro's chest to be cut open, and the second one cropped right through Goro, killing him. As the severed half of Goro's body fell to the ground, Machamp released the other half of Goro. Machamp finished off with a victory yell while pounding his chest. KO * Goro's corpse is seen with the label "Fatality" being seen. * Machamp is declared the new champion of Mortal Kombat. Conclusion Boomstick: Boy, the Mortal Kombat characters can't seem to catch a break. Wiz: Well, there's always next time. Anyway, while Goro may've been taller, and had far more experience than Machamp, Machamp's raw strength, and several moves that increased his own power were more than enough to take on the Prince of the Shokan. Boomstick: Goro may be strong and is considered to be the strongest member of the Shokan race, but last I checked, he never lifted an entire mountain before. Wiz: Remember the biggest mountain to date is Mt. Everest, which stands at about 29,028ft 9in tall, weighing roughly 113 trillion tons. There's no doubt that Machamp is leagues stronger since he can like an entire mountain with one hand. And although they never state how big the biggest mountain is in the Pokédex entry, it still proves that Machamp is still leagues stronger than Goro. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Machamp while he's not faster than Goro, he is capable of throwing punches much faster than any Shokan, let alone Goro can ever perform. Not to mention, each move that Machamp uses benefited him in some way. Bulk Up not only made his attacks even stronger, but it made his defenses stronger as well. Which in term, made a lot of Goro's attacks non-effective. Wiz: Then there was Low Sweep which made Goro even slower, Cross Crop did heavy damage, and ironically, the one move that resulted in Machamp's victory wasn't even a Fighting Type move. It was instead the Dragon-Type move Dual Crop. Boomstick: Wait! How did Dual Chop result in Machamp's victory? Wiz: Well remember Boomstick, Dual Chop is a Dragon Type move, and Dragon Type moves are strong against Dragon-Types. And since Goro is a Shokan, which is a species that's half dragon, that means that Dual Chop would've most likely have done serious damage to him. Boomstick: But if he's half dragon, wouldn't Dual Crop only do half damage? Wiz: Actually, no. If Mortal Kombat had the same type distribution as Pokémon, The Shokan would most likely be a Dragon/Fighting Type Pokémon, since, like I said before, are half dragons. And because Shokans are born to fight, then they'd most likely be part Fighting type as well. So Dual Chop were to ever hit Goro, which it did, Goro would've still received Super-Effected damage, since Fighting Type Pokémon only receive normal damage to a dragon type move. Boomstick: And as we've stated before, Goro is known for his arrogance, and he has trouble dealing with certain fighters. WHO, I might add, are leagues younger than him, which in terms, means that they are less experienced than him, and yet Goro frequently loses to them! Looks like Goro just couldn't make the, chop. Wiz: The Winner is Machamp. Next Time Battle of the Four Armed Brutes, Round 2 Who will be rooting for? Goro Machamp Who do you want to win? Goro Machamp Who's your favorite Four-Armed Brute? Goro Machamp Did you agree with the Outcome of Goro vs. Machamp? Yes No Maybe |-| AgentRedhead= What-if Death Battle Goro vs. Machamp (Remodeled).jpg What-if Death Battle Goro vs. Machamp (Redesigned).jpg What-if Death Battle Goro vs. Machamp.jpg GorovsMachamp.png|The Smashor bandicam 2016-07-12 20-01-35-161.jpg|TheKnucklesKid123 M vs GO.jpg|Simbiothero Goro VS Machamp is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Goro from the Mortal Kombat franchise and Machamp from the Pokemon franchise in a battle between four-armed warriors. Description Interlude Goro Machamp Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:AgentRedhead Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles